


In the dark

by Halfling



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Tony's bdsm porn and demands a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

Steve was an old-fashioned type of lover, usually. Made sense, the 20's might have been a time of exploding sexual boundaries, but the depression squashed that pretty effectively into the ground. Then later, with most of the men of the country off fighting in the world, there just wasn't a whole lot of sex to go around. Not that Steve would have been able to get any before the war anyway, dames weren't exactly lining up to sleep with someone they had to worry about accidentally crushing, and as for the flavor of lovers he would have preferred, well, that just wasn't something decent folk discussed. So when Steve happened to stumble upon Tony's personal porn collection one day, his response was not what Tony would have expected.

"You've been holding back on me!" Steve accused, interrupted Tony in his lab.

Tony put down the piece of Iron Man armor he'd been working on. "I've been what?"

"I found your, uh. I mean, there were videos in your room." Steve suddenly looked mortified.

"Videos? OH. Those videos. You don't have to be embarrassed, didn't they have porn back in your day?"

"Of course, but, not like that." Steve looked like he was going to flee the lab, but then remembered why he was here in the first place. "I mean, that's the problem. I had no idea you liked, well, more interesting stuff. How come you never told me?"

"Thought I'd be the gentleman for once and take your lead. Didn't want to scare you off, I guess."

"I'm not scared. I want you to take me like you really want to. Tonight. No holding back, promise?"

Tony stared at Steve without expression. He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Check. Sniffed his smoothie to make sure it hadn't been spiked. Check. Surely, he hadn't heard right. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Stark." Steve crossed his arms and met his eyes evenly. He only called Tony "Stark" anymore when he was deadly serious.

"I, uh. Tonight, you said? Because I have time now, or later, or whenever, actually."

"Tonight. Your room. We both have work to finish before then. But I mean it, Tony."

"Yessir, Captain." Steve left, but Tony found he couldn't concentrate on whatever had been occupying him before. "Jarvis, if that was all a hallucination, please do me the favor of not telling me for the next few hours, okay?"

\---

It was dark in Tony's room when Steve entered again later that evening. For a second he thought Tony wasn't there but suddenly he got a glimpse of Tony's chest reactor before Tony's lips were on his. As their tongues explored the familiar shapes of each others mouths Steve felt a silk band being tied over his eyes, blocking out any remaining light in the room at once.

"Good to see you, Captain," Tony growled.

Steve chuckled. "Wish I could say the same."

"Oh, I don't think you'll feel that way for long. Come here." Tony took Steve by the hands and led him carefully to the bed. They climbed on, and Tony pushed Steve down on his back, pulling his arms above his body. There was a moment's pause, and then something looped its way around Steve's wrists, pinning him to the headboard.

Steve tested it, gently at first, then with a little more strength. Whatever it was held tight.

"You like? It's synthetic spider web on loan from Peter. I knew it would come in handy eventually."

So that's what it was. Steve nodded his approval. For a minute, there was nothing but darkness and silence. Finally, when he couldn't take the suspense, Steve asked, "Tony?"

"Hm?" The sound came from his left.

"Just making sure you're still there."

"Mhm. I have to enjoy the view." Tony's voice circled him, with his last words said directly over Steve's chest. He could feel Tony's breath, moist and warm in the cool room, and he got goosebumps.

"God, Tony," he breathed, and heard Tony chuckle somewhere off to his right now.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." There was a predatory smirk in Tony's voice, he could hear it.

"I said, God, Tony." A little louder this time.

"Hm? I didn't know Captain America was one to mumble. What did you say, Captain?"

"I said--" Suddenly, Tony sprang from where he'd been hovering and slapped a small leather strap across Steve's chest. "GOD! TONY!"

Steve could feel exactly where the strap had hit him, it smarted, but with every throb he could feel blood leaving his chest to pool between his legs. The feeling was incredible. There was a minute's silence again before Tony spoke up.

"I'm glad you approve." Steve felt the bed dip a little as Tony climbed on, and soon Tony's tongue was tracing the strap's diagonal path on Steve's chest, then traveling south following the little trail of blond hair on his navel. When Tony came close to his erection, however, he stopped. Steve whined at the lack of contact, which only made Tony laugh. "What's the matter, Cap? Something you want?"

Steve was aching with need and having trouble forming coherent thoughts, but he gave it his best. "I want. You. To. Take me. Please."

Tony slapped the strap down again, making an "x" with the previous mark. Steve yelled out at the unexpected rush of feeling.

"Looks to me like I already have you. What more could I possibly do?" Tony's breath was right by Steve's ear now.

"Fuck me." Steve meant to say it louder than that, but it came out as a whisper.

 _Crack!_ The strap came down again, this time vertically. "FUCK ME!" Steve shouted.

"With pleasure." Steve could feel Tony position himself between his legs. There was a cool sensation as Tony stuck one, then three lubed fingers inside him. Once he removed his fingers, it was only a second before all of Tony's hard heat was inside him, stretching him in all the right ways. It lasted only a few sweet minutes before Tony came with a grunt.

Tony pulled out, and Steve could hear him panting. Steve could no longer help himself. He whimpered. If he didn't come soon he would die from the desire.

"What? I gave you what you wanted, didn't I?"

Steve made a sound that could have been yes or no.

"If you want something, you're going to have to ask for it."

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Finish me off, Tony. Please, I can't take it!"

Tony licked up Steve's erection slowly until Steve nearly screamed in frustration, before taking him in his mouth and quickly sucking him off. He was still blindfolded, but Steve would have sworn he saw fireworks when he came.

\---

Once Steve came down off his post-orgasm high, he realized Tony had already removed the spiderweb restraints and silk blindfold. He blinked until his eyes could focus properly again, then noticed Tony was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed staring at him.

"Tony, that was--"

"What you expected?"

"No. Better. That was...incredible."

Tony scooted closer until he could run a finger lightly along the three red marks on Steve's chest. "Hope it wasn't too much."

Steve shook his head. "It was perfect." He blushed suddenly. "Actually, next time I think you should try smacking me on the ass with that thing."

"Next time?" Tony's face lit up.

"Next time." Steve said with a wink.


End file.
